JP-A-2013-60151 discloses a vehicle lamp unit having a high-beam lamp, a low beam lamp, a daytime running lamp (DRL), a turn signal lamp and a clearance lamp (CLL).
The DRL is turned on so as to enable a pedestrian or a driver of an opposite vehicle to recognize a traveling vehicle in the daytime. The CLL is mounted on a front face of a vehicle so as to indicate a width size of the vehicle and existence of the vehicle. The turn signal lamp is configured to blink so as to inform drivers of front and rear vehicles of turning and route change of a vehicle.
For example, in related-art turn signal lamp and DRL, in order to turn on a light source for the DRL (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a DRL light source’) and a light source for the turn signal lamp (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a turn light source’) at the same time, the DRL light source and the turn light source are arranged such that light emission surfaces thereof are spaced to some extent.
When the DRL light source and the turn light source need to be arranged such that the light emission surfaces thereof are close to each other, the DRL and the turn signal lamp are tuned on at the same time while making a light intensity of the turn signal lamp higher than normal so as to conform to relevant regulations.
It is necessary to provide a DC/DC converter and a control circuit for each of the DRL and the turn signal lamp such that the DRL and the turn signal lamp can be turned on at the same time.
Herein, considering a case where the light emission surfaces of the turn signal lamp and the DRL were commonly used or were closely arranged within a predetermined distance, it would be required to turn of the DRL during a blinking time period of the turn signal lamp so as to keep visibility or light emission color of the turn signal lamp.